


Swangs x reader imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:38:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of Swangs x reader imagines from my tumblrs





	Swangs x reader imagines

He struts like a, struts like a baller (Yup, hey)

We switching every kind of pose up (Woo!)

Highways and country lanes, we roll up (Go big, yeah, yeah)

He give it to me any way that I want it, babe

Any way that I want it

Drunk or sober (Sober, sober, sober)

He never let me down when he go lower (Lower, lower, lower)

Then baby always hold me when it’s over (He give it to me, he give it to me)

He give it to me, any way that I want it, babe (Hey)

Any way that I want it (Hey)

You were bent over the pool table, lining up your shot during your game against Fangs.

Suddenly there were hands on your waist and someone’s chest flat against your back.

“Let me help,” said Sweet Pea, his dog tags dangling off his neck.

“I have played pool before Pea and if I remember correctly i kicked your ass last time we played,” you chuckled.

Sweet Pea grinned and whispered in your ear, “i just couldn’t resist having my hands on you.”

Fangs stood on the other side of the pool table smiling as he watched Sweet Pea guide your hands as you brought back the cue stick and took your shot.

“What about me?” Fangs asked cocking his head to the side.

Sweet Pea walked around the pool table, doing the same for Fangs.

Fangs took the opportunity to grind his ass into Sweet Pea’s hips making him bite his lip.

When it was your turn again Sweet Pea stood by your side.

“You’re so getting some later,” you muttered before kissing him quickly.

At the end of the night the three of you returned to Sweet Pea’s empty trailer.

You took Fangs’ hand and pulled him towards you, kissing him deeply.

Sweet Pea smirked as Fangs ran his hands under shirt, pulling it over your head.

Fangs’ shirt soon followed and you looked to Sweet Pea who was taking his jacket off.

Fangs’ got to his knees and unbuttoned your jeans, pulling your cock out.

Sweet Pea walked over to you, kissing you hard while Fangs sucked your cock.

You took Sweet Pea’s shirt off, Fangs attention changing to freeing Sweet Pea’s cock and wrapping his lips around it.

You moaned into Sweet Pea’s mouth as Fangs’ hand jerked you off while he sucked Sweet Pea’s cock.

“Get on the bed,” you told them both.

As you guys moved to the bed you all removed the remainder of your clothing.

Fangs got on his all fours and you pulled his ass toward you, teasing him with your fingertip.

“Go on and fuck him,” Sweet Pea groaned as Fangs started sucking his cock again.

You slipped the tip of your cock inside Fangs, pushing it in slowly.

Sweet Pea kept his eyes intently on the sight of your cock going in and out of Fangs.

You thrusted at a steady rhythm as Fangs liked it more slow and deep.

Sweet Pea grabbed the back of your neck, bringing you in to kiss him.

Fangs gripped his own cock, pumping it until he came on the sheets under him.

When Fangs finished you pulled out of him, repositioning yourself behind Sweet Pea and pushing him down.

“You two are the only people who could get me on my hands and knees,” Sweet Pea said readying himself for you.

You pushed your cock inside him, thrusting roughly how he liked.

“You know you like being on your knees for me,” you responded making Fangs laugh.

Fangs reached under Sweet Pea to stroke his cock as you thrust into him faster.

Sweet Pea moaned loudly feeling himself about to cum.

He spurt out on the sheets, Fangs slowing down his strokes but you kept up your pace.

Just as Sweet Pea finished you came inside him making Sweet Pea moan again.

You pulled out of him, heading to the bathroom to grab a towel.

You cleaned Sweet Pea off, him and Fangs getting off the bed so you could take the dirty sheets off.

“I’m guessing you don’t have any clean sheets?” Fangs chuckled.

“Nope,” Sweet Pea said jumping back into bed in nothing but his dog tags.

You and Fangs climbed back onto the bare mattress to join him.

Sweet Pea wrapped his arms around you, Fangs resting his head on your chest.

Sweet Pea was the first to fall asleep as always, you and Fangs talked until you both passed out.

When he moves in, I cave in

Want him to dive in my ocean (Do it, do it, do it)

We take off our labels on the coffee table (Hey, hey)

2 A.M. and we just begun

The way that he touch me, no I can’t get enough

He keeping me up all night long (All night long)

He motivate me (He motivate me), yeah, that’s my baby (That’s my baby)

He really hear me when my body talk (Ha, ha, ha, ha)

He got me singing ooh la, la, la, la, la, la, ayy

I’m catching feelings ooh la, la, la, la, la, la, ayy

He got me singing ohh la, la, la, la, la, la, ayy

He motivate me (He motivate me), yeah, that’s my baby (Yeah, that’s my baby, huh)


End file.
